Known wheel-bearing devices are best for use on level surfaces. These known wheel-bearing devices suffer from various disadvantages including the requirement that traversing obstacles or bumpy terrain with a known wheel assembly requires more force or torque than when travelling across substantially smooth surfaces. The obstacle traversing problem associated with conventional wheels has been previously addressed by adding an additional centered climbing wheel and in another solution, adding deployable protrusions to the wheel. These configurations suffer the disadvantage of requiring a user to identify an obstacle before actually implementing the obstacle traversing device. For examples of various configurations of known wheel assemblies, see the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 795,620; U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,679; U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,564; U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,125; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,398; U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,335; U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,407; U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0087940A1; U.S. Published Application No. 2005/0263965A1; U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0222165A1; U.S. Published Application No. 2009/0309319A1; U.S. Published Application No. 2011/0127732A1; European Published Application No. EP 13 23 401; and International Published Application No. WO 2002/12002. While each of these devices appears suitable for its intended purpose, the configurations disclosed are generally complex and costly to manufacture, while being less than satisfactory in operation. The problem with centered climbing wheel attachments, for example, is that the configuration creates an unstable condition for occupants of a wheel chair with only three points of contact increasing the likelihood of tipping the occupant out of the wheel chair when traversing a curb or other obstacle. Other configurations provide only limited ability to climb obstacles of varying vertical height. It would be desirable to provide an obstacle traversing wheel assembly with a simple construction. It would be desirable to provide an obstacle traversing wheel assembly with lower manufacturing costs. It would be desirable to provide an obstacle traversing wheel assembly with a satisfactory stable operating condition, while being able to traverse obstacles of varying vertical height.